B4FV217: Paper Bag
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: Faye's lack of popularity turns her invisible, and she finds that the new power helps her do things she'd never imagine doing while visible.


**Go to ****P****arts 1**** & ****2**

**Disclaimer**  
I got some little ideas in this episode from the Buffy episode Out Of Mind, Out Of Sight, however the original idea came to me while listening to the Lene song Paper Bag. Ok the song may be rude but it did give me the theme for the episode. In the song the singer wants to put a bag over some guys head to make her believe he's somebody else, her ex. From that song I got this thought in my head: if you put a bag over your head you'd act differently, cos lets face it no one can see your face then. Some people would do things they would never even think about doing if their face was covered up, or they were entirely invisible. There goes the episode theme If you don't understand what I'm on about then don't worry, I usually don't make sense in these things.. the ep will make more sense of this.  
Flashback scenes in this episode, and several other scenes are based on real life events. Most of them are no where near accurate for a lot of good reasons. Also the episode is narrated if you get what I mean, that's what all the italic writing in between speech marks are about That is all..

**Episode Synopsis**  
Faye's lack of popularity turns her invisible, and she finds that the new power helps her do things she'd never imagine doing while visible.

**Written By**  
Marill

**Written**  
24th & 25th December 2003

**Episode Based In**  
April 2372 (late season 2)

**Last time on B4 Fifth Voyager**  
"Oh god, it isn't another coffee mission is it?" Danny asked angrily.

Kathryn's eyes shifted nervously, "no.. of course not."

Chakotay leaned in closer to Kathryn, "um we did nearly lose two crewmembers for nothing a few weeks ago."

Kathryn slammed her hand down on the side of her chair, "ok that's enough. We are only going to meet with a ship who has coffee supplies, there is no risk so there."

"Yes an alien ship delivering supplies, there's no risk involved there," Tom said sarcastically.

"I can't live with James any longer, he's driving me crazy," Harry said.

"I think you two are too unlike each other to get along, I think you should move him Captain," Chakotay said.

Kathryn shrugged, "at another time I would agree with you, but he wont be around for long."

"You're right, he wont be.. I'm going to kill him," Harry grumbled.

"Look Harry, he's not going to be sharing a room with you for very much longer," Kathryn said calmly.

"You're moving him, great," Harry said.

"Well you could put it like that yes. His quarters are almost fixed," Kathryn said.

"Since the coffee mission is taking Voyager a little off course, I managed to persuade the Captain to let us explore a nebula we will miss because of that," Chakotay replied.

"Fine, when do we leave?" B'Elanna questioned.

"Um Tom, why are we getting closer?" B'Elanna asked.

"You told me to," Tom replied.

Chakotay leaned on Tom's chair, "she said can you not take us closer."

Tom looked confused, "no she dared me, she said can you take us any closer."

B'Elanna turned back to her console, "this is not right."

"Yeah I know, Tom I order you to get your head checked out when we get back," Chakotay said.

"No it's not him, this nebula is showing some strange readings. I don't think it is a nebula," B'Elanna said.

The shuttle was hit by what looked like a purple lightning strike, it went straight through the shields and damaged the hull. Inside, Chakotay was knocked to the ground as a similar strike came from the computer.

The Doctor closed his tricorder, "he has minor brain damage, if my readings are correct his memory may be a little damaged. There's no way to tell how much until we wake him up."

The Doctor shook his head, "what do you remember Commander?"

Chakotay sat up quickly, "this is a Starfleet Sickbay, how did I get here and.. B'Elanna, what are you doing in one of their uniforms?"

The Doctor and B'Elanna stared blankly at him. "I think that narrows it down," the Doctor muttered.

"I'll explain later, just tell me what do you remember last?" B'Elanna questioned.

"We were being chased by the Cardassians, you remember B'Elanna," Chakotay replied.

"Commander it appears you've lost over eighteen months of memory," the Doctor replied.

"I have an idea on how to cure him. One of you can take him on the tour of the ship, it may help get some of his memories back."

"I have a better idea Doc, but unfortunately I'll be needing Tom to do it and Janeway too," B'Elanna said.

Tom nodded his head, "I told him this would be a guide to the last eighteen months, basically."

"It should jog your memory a little," B'Elanna said.

"It's ok, I get it," Chakotay muttered.

"Restricted access only."

"I didn't tell it to do that," B'Elanna muttered.

"Don't look at me, I didn't do anything," Kathryn said.

"Computer who restricted this file?" B'Elanna asked.

"Ensign Harry Kim."

Harry stood up fully, "I didn't.. I only restricted one of Tom's. It was the first one on the list, obviously the most recent. He said he was going to steal something from my database in his recent creation."

"Well you got the wrong one, Tom was working on Chakotay's," B'Elanna said.

James nodded his head, "yeah you're right." Harry ducked just as James was about to hit him, instead he hit Chakotay. He fell to the ground looking pretty dazed. "Oh crap.. that's not good."

Chakotay pulled himself to his feet, "oh that's weird, I can remember everything again."

**And now the conclusion**  
_"Are there days in your life where you wish you would disappear, hide away from everything around you. I have. There have been days where time would go so fast I'd wish that the clock would go backwards, or just stop. The thing is time doesn't stop for you, it doesn't slow down for you, and you cannot hide away from the world._

_Let me tell you a story about a young girl who's life turned upside down in just a small amount of time. You never know, it maybe about you."_

**May 2370, Betazed:**  
"You can't keep lying to your damn family!" a woman screamed.

A man stood calmly with his arms folded, "I am not lying."

"Of course you are, you're lying right now," the woman grumbled.

Faye looked around the corner, she saw what was going on so she quickly kept out of sight. The man, who obviously is her dad, shrugged his shoulders. "Why can't we have a conversation that doesn't end in arguments, it's like you need to argue with me everyday. This must be a human thing that I wasn't warned about."

The woman, Faye's mum sighed, "you're just one disgusting lying little rat aren't you. From now on keep the hell out of my head, and out of my life!"

Faye leaned against the wall with tears in her eyes, she then ran into one of the nearby bedrooms. Once inside she picked up a big bag, and started throwing anything in arms reach into it.

**Present Day:**  
Danny emerged from her quarters with a box, she pushed it into Faye who was just passing by. "Can you take this one?"

Faye looked confused, "I was just pass.. ok sure."

"Thanks hun, I owe you one," Danny said sweetly, she disappeared back into her quarters.

"I have no idea where I'm going, but sure," Faye muttered to herself.

Jessie walked out of the room, "hey Faye, I'll take that if you want." She took the box away from Faye. "Sorry about that, Danny hates carrying stuff."

"It's ok," Faye muttered. She continued down the corridor.

Jessie headed in the opposite direction, she bumped into James almost straight away. "How's the um, box moving?" he asked eyeing the box.

"It's calling packing and moving out," Jessie replied. "It's going fine, we don't need any help."

"I finished an hour ago, two bags equals ten minutes of carrying," James said.

"I replicated several new things, that's why it's taking a little tiny bit longer," Jessie sheepishly said.

"How many is several?" James questioned.

"Um, not much," Jessie muttered. Danny walked passed them with a large bag over her shoulder, and a box in her other arm.

"Guys please, flirt later. James you're strong, you get the bigger bag," Danny said as she did.

James' eyes widened, "um there's a bigger bag than what she's got?"

"She's messing with you, I just replicated an odd few things after the fire," Jessie said.

"Correct me if I'm wrong but didn't the fire just get my room?" James questioned.

Jessie looked around for some help, there was none. "Um, well the thing about that is." She quickly pushed passed, "damn it."

James walked into the quarters just as Ian turned the nearby corner. All he heard from inside the quarters was, "son of a bch."

He peeped his head through the door, "you don't know enough about my mother to call her that."

James came out of the small bedroom, with a bag almost as big as him over his shoulder. "I was thinking, should we ban girls from using replicators?"

Ian's eyes widened, "yes, yes we should."

"Can you hold it while I get the last box out of the room?" James asked.

Ian smiled, then cracked his knuckles, "sure thing, no problem." James handed him the bag, the weight of it pulled him to the ground.

"Um, just look after it instead," James muttered, he disappeared into the other room.

Ian sat up, "I hope no one else saw that."

**The Mess Hall:**  
The room was it's usual dinner time busy self as Faye walked into the room. She managed to crash straight into the replicator queue.

"Hey watch it bch," one guy grumbled.

Faye backed away, "sorry." She muttered something under her breath as she headed towards the galley.

_"__Life's a funny thing, isn't it? It is like a roller coasted ride, sometimes things go up but moments later they go right downhill and fast. Also there are the twists and turns, the turns are the times that make you complain, or twist get it? There are lots of people who are standing scared in the queue for the ride, some who are scared during the ride too, but some who just think, meh. These are the people who probably were living in dumpsters in past lives or something, a lot of things are better than that don't you know."_

**May 2370, Earth:**  
Some priest guy was doing a speech next to an empty grave. Several people were on the other side, Faye was amongst them. She watched as her dad put a comforting arm around her mother. She turned around and crashed into somebody.

**Present Day:**  
"Are you on drugs or something kid?" the same guy grumbled.

Faye ignored him, she walked around him.

**Meanwhile, James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
James dumped the man sized bag onto the ground nearby Jessie. She tried to look innocent.

"Just one question, how many times have you worn this stuff?" he asked.

Jessie laughed nervously, "I've never seen that bag before in my life."

James knelt down, opened up the bag and pulled out a small blue glittery top. Jessie snatched it off him, "how did that get in that bag I've never seen before?"

"Jess if it's not your bag, why was it in your old room?" James asked.

Jessie laughed, "oh that's a funny story, but I don't want to tell it."

James folded his arms, "so you know how it got in there?"

"Ok ok, it's mine and that's my bag. I went a little crazy," Jessie stuttered.

"A little, that's funny, when did little get a new meaning?" James said.

"You'd go crazy too if you saw all these nice clothes," Jessie pouted as she knelt down.

"Oh how well you know me," James muttered sarcastically.

Jessie rolled her eyes as she looked up at him, "oh yeah, if you were a girl you would. These wouldn't fit you I know, so don't make any jokes." James raised his eyebrow. "Don't look at me like that, it's not like I wear skirts or dresses, and crap like that."

Danny strolled into the room, her eyes widened in panic, "oh my god!"

"What?" Jessie questioned.

"In here it looks like there's more stuff, I didn't think it was possible," Danny replied.

James smiled with both eyebrows raised, "there's more in her room."

Danny nodded her head nervously, "uh huh.." She stepped backwards until she got to the door, once she was there she turned around and stepped out.

**The Mess Hall:**  
Claire carried her tray through the masses of people who were in the replicator queue. She placed it onto one of the small tables, Faye jumped and looked up at her.

"Hey girl, how are you doing?" Claire cheerfully asked, sitting herself down opposite Faye.

Faye played with her fork, "it's just, I'm having one of those days."

"Oh I get a lot of those," Claire said.

"I bet they're nothing compared to mine," Faye muttered.

Claire picked up her own fork, and started to play with her own food, "I'm not having one of those 'I have gotten more depressed than you have' conversations, so you can forget it."

"Sorry," Faye muttered.

Lee walked up to the table, "oh Faye, where's your friends? Standing still in your homemade Lego village?"

Faye just rolled her eyes. Claire did the same thing, "just ask him how his Power Rangers Action figures tea party went, that'll shut him up."

Lee blushed, "I stopped collecting those years ago."

"Sure," Claire nodded her head.

"At least people have heard of Power Rangers," Lee said smugly.

"Honey, when it comes to fifteen year olds and toys, the popularity of the toys is not a good thing," Claire said.

Lee ignored her, "so Faye, do you actually consider those puppy things your friends, cos I haven't seen you with anyone besides Claire."

Faye pushed her chair back, stood up, and headed for the nearest door. Claire slapped Lee across the head, "why do you keep picking on her?"

"I'm just trying to help her. Bullying usually helps somebody get not as weird in the long run, right?" Lee replied.

"You're a pig Lee, never forget that," Claire grumbled.

_"You know he's very right, but I doubt any bullies have good intentions when they do it. Bullies can turn somebody full of life into a depressed mess if they know what they're doing, luckily very few don't have a passing grade. Of course there are some who just pass the test if their victim has some bad times ahead, until those bad times happen their bullying is the victim's worst and only problem. But when those bad things do happen, depending on the victim and situation, the bullying is an added bonus to their new found misery. Hopefully you'll see what I mean."_

**January 2370, Earth:**  
Faye and two other girls were sitting at a table in a large dining room. "You know it's funny that you should say that, Miss Harfrod told me off yesterday for the same thing. Do you think she has it in for us?" one of the girls said with a giggle.

Faye and the other girl tried to keep a straight face, but both failed. Two lads strolled over to the table.

"Hello ladies," one of them said.

"How are our favourite girls?" the other lad asked.

Faye shrugged with a grin, "we're at school, so we're living."

The first girl laughed, "as usual, our Faye's a ray of sunshine."

Faye shook her head, "whatever, I'd better go before Rick's thoughts make me puke in the wrong place." She stood up, and walked out of the room.

The lad named Rick looked at everyone, "she's kidding, really."

Meanwhile Faye stepped outside into the shuttle park which was partially quiet. She accidentally bumped into three older teens, two girls and one boy.

"Oh for god's sake Faye, get your own fing wardrobe," the first girl grumbled as she eyed her.

Faye looked down at herself, "uh I've had the pants for a year, the top for a few months and well the boots for a month."

The girl glanced briefly at the girl next to her, "yeah well I um, had mine longer than that."

"Well maybe you'll be able to prove it if your wardrobe wasn't scattered all over your floor, only worn once and never washed," Faye muttered.

"Well what do you know, the girl actually speaks. In a public place too," the lad sneered.

"Unfortunately you speak in public places too," the second girl muttered.

Faye started to walked around the group, the second girl kicked her in the leg hard to make her stumble to the ground. The group started laughing. She pulled herself back up, but the girl kicked her to the ground again. She tried again, but she just ended up back on the ground again.

"Where does Faye think she's going?" the lad laughed.

"She probably knows that perverts hang in this park, do you think she'd be able to handle it if one of them raped her. They do that to girls on their own," the second girl said.

The first girl frowned, "but there are no per.." The second girl elbowed her, "oh right."

Faye tried to stand back up, but the girls took a hold of both of her arms.

**Present Day:**  
A dazed Faye walked straight into James as he turned the corner, "woah, hey are you ok?"

Faye stared blankly, "um yeah, sorry."

James eyed her looking worried, "uhoh, I recognise that look. Lets talk."

**Later, James/Jessie's Quarters:**  
James walked over to the sofa with two bottles, he handed Faye one, he sat down holding the other still.

"Thanks for this but I don't know you well enough to tell you my biggest darkest secrets," Faye muttered.

James smiled, "yeah well I'm not expecting you to tell me those, I don't broadcast mine around."

"Why are you even talking to me?" Faye asked quietly.

"I just want to help, I talked to someone I barely knew one time and I felt better. For a little amount of time anyway. True it was that whore Seska, but it helped," James replied.

Faye sighed, "it's just one of those days that's all, nothing's really bothered me since I was back home really. You know it's those days where things remind you of bad things that have happened, people ignore you or when they notice you they treat you like dirt, and everything goes wrong."

"Yes that's definitely my illness, you just stolen it," James said.

"Do you want it back?" Faye innocently asked.

James frowned, "no thanks, but you can just take your mind off it. Do extra shifts if you have to, or hang with friends."

"Friends huh, once upon a time I had some but I don't now," Faye muttered. "Lee was right about something then."

James glanced down at the bottle in his hands, "ok make it worse."

Faye ignored him, "I didn't use to be like this, I had friends and I was the basic kind of happy with a few bullies. One day the bullying got a lot worse, a few months later my parents split, my granddad died, the bullying got worse.. I guess that month was what did it. I started cutting off all my friends, joining the Academy prep school was an even bigger mistake that's for sure. I guess I started that collection to escape from it all, that doesn't work that's for sure."

"Ok, what were you like when you were your usual self?" James asked. He pulled a face, "yeah I heard that."

Faye smiled slightly, "it's ok, I got the question. I was my usual self back at school, my parents just argued every now and then, I had several nice friends. There's nothing else I can say really besides that I was shy but not around my friends, I think I was as normal as you could get."

"Right we can't do anything about the school or parents part. Maybe you just need to make some new friends, and maybe punch any bullies in the face. That used to cheer me up," James said.

"That maybe your style but I'm not a puncher," Faye said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I'll do it for you then, it wont have the same effect but.." James said. "Oh oh, what about kicking?"

Faye smiled, "yeah I could do that, I kicked that lad once."

"Which lad?" James asked.

"Oh the one that tried to get off with me, or pretended to anyway. It was quite fun," Faye replied.

"See, I actually cheered you up for the time being," James said.

"It probably wont last long, but thanks. I may kick Lee in the leg or worse, and do a 'shift' in Engineering," Faye said.

"Oh right, you don't do shifts, you're technically still in school," James muttered.

"B'Elanna lets me do work there sometimes," Faye said, standing up. "Thanks for the drink too."

"You owe me seventy.. just kidding," James said. Faye shook her head, she walked through the door.

_"Part of that advice would of been good if B'Elanna hadn't of had a really bad day. Some people like her lose their temper and say things they don't really mean, and at times like these that common fact decides to go for a brief holiday in the Greek Islands."_

**Engineering:**  
"Stop fiddling with that damn console!" B'Elanna screamed.

Ian cringed, "I'm sorry ma'am." He shuffled over to another station that was more out of sight.

Faye walked into the room, she headed over to B'Elanna. "Hi um, can I man a station for an hour?"

"Sure knock yourself out," B'Elanna grumbled. Faye nervously went over to the station Ian manned before her.

**Half an hour later:**  
B'Elanna furiously keyed in some commands at an empty station. Faye nervously joined her at the side of it, "um B'Elanna?"

"What?" B'Elanna screamed.

Faye backed away, "the station crashed."

B'Elanna threw her arms into the air, "ugh, that's the last time I let a kid hang out here. What did you do?"

"I don't know," Faye muttered.

"For god's sake!" B'Elanna slammed her hand down on the console, "why the hell did I let a stupid worthless brat like you work here? You're just one big waste of space, get out of my sight!"

Faye turned herself around, then ran out of the room. "Certain time of the month, ey?" Ian whispered to a guy nearby him, he nodded his head.

**The Bridge:**  
Kathryn stumbled out of her Ready Room, "hey peeps, what's up?"

"Nothing surprisingly, except that my head still hurts," Chakotay replied.

"Want me to kiss it better?" Kathryn giggled.

"Um no thanks," Chakotay nervously replied.

"I bet she's glad you didn't hurt your butt, talk about a kiss a," Danny commented.

"That'll be enough from you," Chakotay snapped.

Harry's station started beeping madly, this startled him, "oh god, this is not happening!"

"What?" Chakotay questioned.

"Someone's told a turbolift to go to Deck Thirteen," Harry replied.

"What's up with that deck anyway?" Danny asked.

"Well apart from the fact that Sid 'christened' it, it's kind of cursed," Jessie replied.

"I don't believe in that crap, whoever it is just leave them," Kathryn said.

Chakotay shook his head, "beam him or her back."

Harry shook his head, "can't, there's no commbadge signal anywhere on that deck."

"It's probably just Sid as usual," Jessie said.

"He doesn't trigger the Deck Thirteen alarm for some reason. He's on another turbolift anyway, and when I say on it I don't mean he's in it," Harry said.

Danny rolled her eyes, "he'll never grow tired of that."

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**Meanwhile, Deck Thirteen:**  
The turbolift doors opened, Faye slowly stepped off of it. She held her left wrist tightly as she sat down around the corner. Quickly she took out a hypospray from her pocket, and injected the arm she held before with it. Her left hand started to fade away before her eyes, she dropped the hypospray in panic and scrambled to her feet.

Slowly the rest of her started fading away also. A minute or two later all that was left was a hypospray and a few drops of blood on the ground. A few more drops joined the ones that had already stained the carpet, leaving a trail back to the turbolift. The doors opened up, then closed quickly.

**Sickbay, a little while later:**  
The Doctor was busy teaching the teens; Lee, Claire, Craig and Lisa, and also Kes. The students were all standing or leaning around the room, the Doctor was busy blabbering on about nothing interesting enough to type up.

The doors opened and closed on their own. Everyone who noticed looked pretty nervous as a result.

"Um doors don't open on their own, right?" Lee stuttered. He stumbled to the ground, he cradled his left knee. "Ow, who just kicked me?"

Everyone heard a familiar giggle. The Doctor noticed two drops of blood had dropped on the carpet, both of them made a trail from the door to Lee.

"Who's there?" Craig stuttered.

Kes gasped, "oh my god, Faye, where are you?"

Lee didn't look too chuffed, "Faye? Did she kick me?"

"Why not, you always pick on her," Claire grumbled.

The Doctor frowned, "are you injured, wherever you are now?"

"Uh no, yes.. it was an accident I swear. Neelix's cheese grater or something," Faye's voice stuttered.

"Oh please, I used that excuse everytime I cut myself with a knife while playing silly pranks on my sister," Craig said.

"Ha, I don't have a sister and I don't play pranks," Faye's voice said.

"This is too damn creepy," Lisa muttered.

The Doctor opened a tricorder, he started to scan thin air, "well at least I can detect your lifesigns. Your wrist is badly cut though."

"It was a pretty mean cheese grater," Faye's voice muttered.

"This is weird, what happened to you before you turned like this?" Kes asked.

"Nothing much. B'Elanna told me off, I went for a walk. Somewhere in between those two, I grated some cheese for Neelix," Faye's voice replied. A hypospray floated nearby Craig and Lisa's heads. "It's pretty neat, don't you think."

"It could be neater," Lee grumbled from the ground.

"If she's invisible how come we could see her blood?" Craig asked.

"Maybe she hasn't fully changed yet," Claire replied.

The Doctor knelt down, he took a sample of the blood on the floor, "this may helps us find a cure."

Lee finally pulled himself to his feet, "this is very creepy, but maybe this is a good thing as we wont have to look at her ugly face again."

Lisa pointed her finger at something behind him, "uh Lee?"

A convenient baseball bat knocked him to the ground again. "Hmm, Faye should be invisible more often," Claire muttered.

"James was right, this is working," Faye's voice giggled.

"Miss O'Tani, please be serious. It's a serious situation," the Doctor muttered.

"I know," Faye's voice said. "I'll be back, something I got to do." The door opened on it's own, and closed quickly.

Lee regained consciousness, "woah what's her beef? It's like I bullied her or something."

Claire folded her arms, "you do, bch face."

**The Bridge:**  
Everything seemed pretty normal as Kathryn wasn't anywhere in sight.

Danny glanced over at Jessie who was trying her best not to laugh. "What's wrong with you?"

"There's nothing wrong with me, there's something wrong with your hair," Jessie replied.

Harry and Chakotay looked over at Danny, her short blonde hair was standing up on it's own. She placed her hand on it and tried to push it back down. "Ok, whoever's doing it can stop it now!" She turned around and saw nobody. "Huh, I felt a hand."

"No one was near you Dan," Jessie said.

Danny checked her hair again, it was back to normal. "That was damn creepy."

Nobody noticed the Ready Room doors open on their own, and close again.

**The Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting on her sofa with lots of coffee cups around her. "I love coffee, it tastes so nice in my mouth. I love coffee, it makes me feel high."

The jug of coffee started floating in the air, Kathryn just blinked at it. She tried to ignore it, and had another cup.

"Hey you!" Faye's voice yelled.

Kathryn jumped a mile, sending the coffee flying into the window behind her. "Who's there?"

The jug started moving around the room, "if you love coffee so much, don't kill anymore."

Kathryn sat up, eyeing the jug. "Who are you?"

"I am the Coffee Queen, you are killing our kind and we're not going to put up with it any longer," Faye's voice replied.

"Oh my god, I was right.. coffee is a living thing!" Kathryn exclaimed. She threw herself to the ground, and started bowing. "Oh mighty coffee god."

"Oh dear god," Faye's voice muttered. "I am not a god, I am the Queen you stupid whore."

Kathryn gasped, "whore, I'm no whore oh mighty Queen."

"Oh geez," Faye's voice groaned.

"What about cheese?" Kathryn questioned, looking confused.

"Forget that. Coffee minion, go and attack that woman.. I have given you the power of movement," Faye's voice replied.

The last remaining full coffee cup raised into the air and floated alongside the jug. It lunged for Kathryn, the coffee inside spilt over her.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Kathryn screamed, she licked her lips.

"You're still doing it, you will be executed," Faye's voice said.

Chakotay and Tuvok rushed into the room. "Captain, what is wrong?" Tuvok asked.

Kathryn pointed at where the jug and cup where floating before, "the coffee, it is alive and it's talking to me!"

Chakotay and Tuvok looked over, the jug and cup where sitting on the table like before. "Captain, the coffee is not a living thing," Chakotay muttered.

"Kill them, kill them all," Faye's voice whispered.

Kathryn picked up the jug, "that's it baby, speak louder."

"Kill them," Faye's voice whispered.

Kathryn started shaking, "no, no I wont!"

Chakotay and Tuvok glanced each other. "Captain maybe you should go to Sickbay," Tuvok said.

"I swear, the coffee was speaking to me!" Kathryn yelled.

"They can't hear me or see me bch. I'll prove I'm here for you, look at the computer, I've left a message there," Faye's voice whispered.

"The computer, the computer. It's left a message there!" Kathryn yelled.

Chakotay walked over to the desk, he turned the computer around. On the screen the sentence, "all work and no coffee make Kathryn want to kill everyone," was written in big text.

"Tuvok, take a look at this," he said.

Tuvok walked over to his side, he looked at the screen with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes see, what has it said?" Kathryn asked.

"All work and no coffee make Kathryn want to kill everyone," Chakotay replied.

"What, that's not what it said it would do!" Kathryn cried.

"Come on Captain, lets get you to Sickbay," Chakotay said.

"But I'm telling you, the Coffee Queen was speaking to me," Kathryn said.

Kathryn, Chakotay and Tuvok failed to hear Faye giggling, and the door opening and closing again.

**Later Sickbay:**  
Everyone hovered around the Doctor as he looked into the microscope thing. "Hmm, this is interesting." He backed away, crashing into everyone around him. "Do you mind?"

"What is interesting?" Kes asked.

"Before the blood disappeared I noticed a strange substance mixed in with it. I'll have to research this, I'm sure I have seen that substance before in the database," the Doctor replied.

"Wait, aren't you the database, kinda?" Claire asked.

"Yes I am but there is a few things my programmer could not fit into my program," the Doctor replied.

"What should we do about Faye while you find a cure? Heck if I was invisible I'd be wreaking havoc right now," Lisa questioned.

"True but how the hell would we be able to find her, she's invisible duh," Claire muttered.

"She's got a point, what do we do?" Craig questioned.

Tuvok and Chakotay walked in dragging Kathryn by the arms. "Ok Kathryn, the coffee is not a living thing," Chakotay muttered.

"It was speaking to me, I swear! It was dancing too!" Kathryn screamed.

"Hmm," Claire murmured. Kes, Lisa and Craig glanced at her nodding their heads.

Lee looked confused, "huh?"

**The Mess Hall**  
Tom sat down opposite B'Elanna who was sitting staring at the table. "Hey B'E."

B'Elanna groaned, "my fuse has already gone down twice today, I wouldn't sit here."

"I'm used to low fuses that are attached to strong and vicious people," Tom muttered.

"Hmph, charming," B'Elanna grumbled.

Tom started to eat some of his food. "Oh Tom, you're so cute when you're eating," Faye's voice whispered.

Tom looked up, "what did you say B'E?"

"I didn't say anything," B'Elanna said.

"Ookay," Tom muttered.

"Aaaw, I love you Tom," Faye's voice cooed.

Tom looked up again blushing, "did you just say you loved me?"

B'Elanna laughed, "yeah right."

"You just said it," Tom protested.

B'Elanna shook her head, "I did not."

Claire, Lisa, Craig, and Lee rushed into the room. They all looked around the room. "Do you see her?" Lee asked. The others glared at him, he blushed. "Right invisible, yeah."

Tom looked freaked out, "B'Elanna, did you just touch my leg?"

B'Elanna started to go red, "no.. something moved my hand onto your leg."

"Yeah, you did," Tom said.

"Why would I want to touch your leg?" B'Elanna questioned.

"Because I'm so damn hot, maybe?" Tom replied.

"I think we've found Faye," Lisa said.

"My god, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend," B'Elanna muttered.

**Meanwhile, Sic****kbay**  
"Ah ha!" the Doctor exclaimed.

Kes jumped and turned to him, "you found it?"

"Yes, several crewmembers have had this stuff in their system after other strange incidents, that took place on Deck Thirteen," the Doctor replied.

"So what do we do?" Kes asked.

"If we keep her away from Deck Thirteen, it may undo itself," the Doctor replied.

Kes shrugged, "I've got a better idea. She went to Deck Thirteen when she was upset and injured, we could send her back after we treat her injury and cheer her up or something."

"Back up plan, we'll wait it out to see if Faye reappears," the Doctor said.

Kes shook her head, "no, I know Deck Thirteen better than you do." She picked up a regenerator and headed out of the room.

**The Mess Hall:**  
"What are you talking about, this is better.. for once in my life I'm free," Faye's voice said.

"Faye you can't stay invisible forever," Claire said.

"Why not? Not many people like me, so they ignore me or slag me off. I'd like to see them mess with invisible girl," Faye's voice said.

"I understand why you like this, but you'll get tired of it eventually," Craig said.

"But there's still someone I need to get back," Faye's voice moaned.

"And who's that?" Lee asked nervously.

"Not you jacka," Faye's voice grumbled.

Lee looked shocked, "hey, you're not going to have anyone like you if you stay like this."

"You will never like me, I'm not Lee Williams am I?" Faye's voice muttered.

Claire smiled, "she has a point."

"And so did he," Craig muttered.

"Look just let me get this one person back and I'll think about turning back to normal," Faye's voice said.

"And who's that?" Lisa asked.

"Um.. Faye?" Claire said.

The doors opened and closed on their own. "I think she's gone," Lisa said.

Kes walked up behind them, "hey have you found Faye yet?"

"She's just left, and my god she's a bch now," Lee muttered.

"Ok I've got a theory. She was pretty upset when she went to Deck Thirteen and.." Kes said.

"What makes you think she was upset?" Craig asked.

"Have you seen her recently?" Claire replied.

"No, she's invisible," Craig muttered. Claire raised her eyebrow. "You mean beforehand, no I haven't."

"Isn't it pretty obvious? A cheese grater badly cut her, what kind of excuse is that, you said that yourself," Kes said.

"True, are you saying she's hiding something?" Lisa asked.

Kes folded her arms, "what do you think she was hiding? The Doctor said it was her wrist that was injured."

Claire gasped, "oh my god, she tried to kill herself?"

"Either that or she just wanted to do some self harm," Kes replied.

"So what's your idea?" Lee asked, looking rather worried.

Claire rolled her eyes, "that gets him interested."

Kes sighed, "my idea is to heal her arm and or cheer her up in some way. Then take her to Deck Thirteen again."

"Great, let me know how it turns out," Lee stuttered. He tried to rush off but Claire grabbed his arm.

**Meanwhile, the Bridge:**  
Harry tapped his commbadge, "Kim to Chakotay."

In: "Go ahead."

"You'd better come to the Bridge, something weird is going on," Harry said, eyeing the viewscreen.

Danny tried to keep a straight face, "aaaw how very cute."

Jessie was too busy laughing into her hand to say anything.

Harry turned even more red, "stop looking at it, I'm trying to shut it off."

"Why it's so cute?" Danny asked.

Chakotay and Tuvok stepped off the turbolift, they both stared at the viewscreen with raised eyebrows.

"Harry, why is your baby and school pictures on the viewscreen?" Chakotay asked.

"I don't know, I'm trying to get it off but someone's overriding my commands," Harry replied.

"From where?" Tuvok asked.

"Believe it or not, my station," Harry replied.

Everyone heard Faye giggling nearby Harry. He got creeped out, "the ship's haunted."

"Oh please," Chakotay groaned.

All of a sudden Faye reappeared next to Harry, she looked at her hands looking confused. "Ok, how did that happen?"

Harry's eyes widened, "Faye? What did I ever do to you?"

Faye lowered her hands, "oh let me think about that for one second." She collapsed onto the ground. Harry, Chakotay and Tuvok quickly knelt down beside her. Chakotay caught sight of her wrist, it had two cuts across it and was bleeding heavily.

He tapped his commbadge, "Chakotay to Sickbay, Faye is hurt."

In: "What you can see her? Excellent, beam her here."

"Harry," Chakotay ordered.

Harry nodded as he stood up, he keyed in some commands at opps. Faye dematerialised a few seconds later.

Danny gasped as she pointed in Harry's direction, "did she mess with my hair?"

Jessie gently bit her lip, "yeah, so it seems."

Danny rolled her eyes, "it's not that funny."

"No, but that baby pic of Harry is," Jessie giggled.

Harry glanced at the viewscreen, "crap, better get that off."

**Sickbay:**  
The Doctor pressed a hypospray into Faye's neck, she woke up and sat up.

"I'm glad to see you're awake Miss O'Tani. Those self inflicted cuts are gone now," the Doctor said.

"What? Cheese grater," Faye muttered.

"We asked Neelix, he hasn't used one of those today, he hasn't seen you today and the cheese grater has never had blood on it," Kes said.

"Oh I'm a bit dazed, must of been a knife," Faye said.

Claire sat down next to her, "why did you do it?"

"It was an accident," Faye replied.

"If that was the case why did you lie to us?" the Doctor asked.

"It's none of your business," Faye muttered in response.

"Yeah it is. I don't know about anyone else but I care about you, you're kinda my friend," Claire said.

"You felt sorry for me when we first met, you still do. It doesn't mean you're my friend," Faye said.

"You're damn right I feel sorry for you, but what you just did made me feel more guilty than anything else. If you felt so bad you should of just told someone," Claire said.

Faye sighed, "I did."

"Who?" Kes questioned.

"Um.. I think his name is James," Faye replied.

"Ok, why did you talk to him?" Kes asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "especially since he's got a few attempted suicide incidents on his medical record."

"I didn't know that," Faye muttered.

"Look Faye, you just have to talk to somebody like me, Claire or anyone else in your class, even Lee.. he feels really bad about this. No matter how much you feel it, you're not alone," Kes said softly.

"Then why do I feel like it?" Faye asked.

"Don't know, but turning invisible wasn't the right way to go," the Doctor replied.

Claire stood back up, "come on, lets get something to eat ey?"

"Fine," Faye sighed. She pushed herself off the biobed, she and Claire headed for the doorway.

"I understand revenge on Janeway, B'Elanna, Danny and Lee but what did Harry do to you anyway?" Claire asked.

"He came onto me when he was drunk," Faye replied. She and Claire disappeared out of the room.

The Doctor and Kes glanced at each other. "Nice," Kes muttered.

_"__The end of the story is very near. I would like to end it on a high note, so let me just say one more thing. Be careful what you wish for, sometimes you are a lot better off without it. Oh and don't forget, coffee ruins lives, drink carefully and responsibly. Good day."_

**THE END**

**Want to vote for this episode as well as others? Click here..**

**Previous Episode Next Episode**  



End file.
